Fabrevans One-Shot Collection
by xoBrucas4life86ox
Summary: I've recently been getting random drabble scenarios pop up in my head, and I thought this is a great way to get my muse working again. So this is where I'm going to upload all my fabrevans drabbles. '"How are you supposed to fix me if you're broken yourself?" As he sat there, his first love crying in his arms, he made a promise to fix himself.' Darker take on Stripper!Sam. Enjoy.


He's running his hands through his dirty blonde hair, trying to get as much of the excess glitter out as he possibly could before he got on stage. One of the guys who worked with him always got a little crazy with the glitter, truth be told he was surprised he got any of it off at the end of the night. Glitter mixed with a sweaty body was never a good idea. But it was part of the job, and the job paid well, so it didn't really matter in Sam's eyes. Clearing his throat, the boy got in position behind the tinsel that was hanging on the stage. He had never had stage fright when he performed. But this place changed that. In a job where you're body is your paycheck, he couldn't help but wonder if he would be up to the standards that the woman set for him. Then again he was in some dank strip joint on the board of Kentucky, he doubted these woman had high standards.

Hearing the loud music being to play, the shirtless boy jumped out on stage and started thrusting his hips back and forth, body rolling occasionally to the music as he discarded his construction worker costume. He was down to his red booty shorts when he spotted her. Even with the black bob wig, the businesswoman suit and the dark red lipstick, he could tell it was her. She had forgotten to cover up those eyes of hers, and that was her downfall. Watching as she adverted her gaze from his to dig through her purse, he grimaced slightly when she threw a ten-dollar bill up in the air.

If he didn't feel cheap before, he sure did now. He didn't even know why. They had dated months ago, and sure she was a big part of his life, but he was positive he had gotten over Quinn Fabray. As he moved closer to her seat to start to collect the money being thrown at him by the other woman in the club, he felt her hand slide up his thigh to trap the folded bill in the waist band of his shorts. He could feel his eyes roll back into his head at the intimate touch, but he quickly recovered. Looking down at her, he played along with her little game and sent her a passive nod before getting off stage.

Once in the back room, he quickly pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and t-shirt. Throwing the cash down onto the table in front of him, he started to sort it all out. He was past 150 when a large hand slapped him on the back, fingers quickly curling around his shoulder and pulling his attention away from the green bills in front of him. "Hey man, you have a client," Derek, one of their shirtless waiters told him. Silently groaning to himself, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as his hand moved to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Can't you pass her off to one of the other guys? I really need to get back home tonight." He muttered, knowing that his parents would most likely ask why he was out so late. They knew Dairy Queens hours, he couldn't use the excuse that he had been working. Opening his eyes he saw the man shake his head no.

"Girl specifically asked for you man. She's paying an extra hundred. I'd take it man." Shrugging, Derek started to head out of the room, ready to get back to his job on the floor, and probably his tips. He always wondered why he didn't just keep working as a waiter here, and then he looked down at the pile of money in front of him and remembered. Sighing, he tore his shirt off, along with his basketball shorts. Left only in his red booty shorts, he turned to Derek who was already half way out of the door. "Hey man, how'd ya know she wanted me?" He asked, knowing that most women asked for a few of the older, bigger guys here.

"She wanted the Construction Worker with the trouty mouth." Flopping back into his chair, he let out another groan, because he now knew exactly who his client was.

He made his way to one of the three back rooms in the club that housed beds and woman who would pay extra for any type of sexual activity. It was totally against regulation, seeing as they were practically prostitution themselves out. So when anyone came for inspection or something, they would all just say that the guys would go lay down back there when they were feeling under the weather or before some of their performances, so far it seemed to work. He hated this part of the job, it was how he lost his virginity the first time, and he was lucky enough not to get much interest. He figured it was because he only danced about once or twice a night, while some guys danced three to four times. He wasn't shown as much, which meant the ladies usually forgot about him. Of course she wouldn't forget about him, he was most likely the reason she was there.

Sighing as he got to the door, the now dirty blonde ran his hands through his hair. What the fuck was he going to do in there? What was Quinn going to do? Was she going to continue with her little game and act as if she was some stranger? Was she going to actually go ahead and have him perform whatever physical acts on her? He figured if she was going to pay for it, he better deliver. Groaning because this was all so fucked up, he knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Hello?" he asked, clearing his throat because he could hear the nerves in it. Looking around the room he saw her standing near the bed, fingers trailing over the embroidered design in the sheets. He watched as she turned around to look at him, sending him a small smile. "You're uh, asked for me?" He asked, closing the door behind him. He watched as she nodded, with that the boy walked across the room to stick his hand out for her to shake. He was going to act as if this was just another client, who cares if she just so happens to be his ex.

"I'm… Lucy." She murmured, obviously not thinking very much if she were to tell him her real name. It was like she forgot he knew all her secrets. Giving her a stiff smile, he nodded his head before motioning towards the bed.

"So uh, what'll it be?" He asked her, wanting to know exactly what they'd be doing here tonight. Watching as Quinn sat down on the bed and shrugged off her blazer to show the crisp, white button up under it, he pursed his lips as he waited.

"Well, I was told what I paid would get me everything but sex." She told him, causing him to answer with just the shake of his head. "So… I believe that's what I'll have." She used his words as her fingers moved to the zipper of her skirt. He watched, trying to look unaffected as Quinn continued to show him more and more of her bare skin. With a lick of his lips and a nod of his head, he made his way over to the bed, waiting until her top was on the floor with the rest of her clothes.

He watched as she moved to the bed and laid down across the tacky bed sheets. It was then that he realized he wanted to get up and leave, tell her to go because this wouldn't be special. It wouldn't be romantic and it so wouldn't be something Quinn Fabray should have to endure. She deserved beauty and passion, not some tainted stripper who was doing this because she paid him. Quinn Fabray was better then this. "Are you sure?" He asked her, watching as she nodded. He then joined her on the bed, propping himself over her, starring into those liquid gold eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked once more, watching, as she looked him dead in the eyes and nodded.

Sighing, he could only do as she asked. Leaning in he kissed her lips, eyes closing and for a second he imagined this was her room, and that he wasn't being paid to perform these acts, but instead was doing it out of love. Feeling her small hands move up his chest to his neck, and finally to stop to tangle into his hair to pull him closer, he couldn't help but moan. God he missed this, kissing her, touching her.

Pulling his large lips away from her own, he slowly began to move them down her body. From her lips to her jaw, to her neck, collarbone, across the supple flesh of her breasts and then over her taut stomach, until he reached her hips. He saw the small, silver lines across her stomach, the signs that she had a baby too young. He let a finger trace over them, because he had never actually seen them this close before, and when he felt her gasp in surprise he knew he may get scolded for this after. Ignoring the thought, he kissed each mark he could find. Looking up at her, he saw the surprise etched across her face. Without a word he found his way to her cotton panties.

Looking up at her, he saw she had her eyes closed, and he couldn't tell if she wanted this or not. And that's when he knew he couldn't actually do this to her, no way. So he pulled himself away from her body and got off the bed, and watched as her eyes shot open and she sat up on the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked him, confused as ever.

"I can't do this." He told her, hands threading into his hair and for a second he was tempted to pull until his hair was ripped from his head. Looking up at her, he watched as she began to cover herself up, that look of rejection etched across her face. "I can't do this with you Quinn, not here. Not like this." He watched for her reaction, and while she hid it well, he could see through her eyes that she was surprised he knew it was her.

"How did you know?" She asked, tugging on the black wig until her short blond hair peaked out. Sighing, he joined her on the bed, hands twisting in his lap.

"You mean besides the name you used and the stretch marks?" He noticed her grimace as he brought up those silver marks on her stomach, not seemed fazed, he continued. "You're eyes Q. I recognized them instantly. Do you really think I'd forget eyes that haunted my dreams for months?" Her reaction was one he wasn't expecting. No, he was expecting an awkward shifting or maybe a change of subject, he wasn't expecting Quinn to cup his face in her hands and softly kiss him on the lips.

As she pulled away, he couldn't help but lean into her body and sigh as the smell of strawberries filled his senses. "I've missed you so much." She told him, causing him to sigh and pull away.

"Why are you here? This is no place for Quinn Fabray. At least not the old Quinn Fabray." While he had heard the rumors that she had changed over the summer, her appearance hadn't seemed to change much, although her voice did sound a bit raspier. But he could see that faint look behind her eyes… that look of self-hatred. He was sure no one else noticed it, but how would they know what it looked like if they weren't feeling it as well.

"Rachel was saying that you needed to be saved, that this place was no place for you. I just… I wanted to see if it was true." Nodding he ran his hands through his hair. "She was right, this is no place for you. At least not for the boy who spoke Navi and did ridiculous impressions and spoke of promises I didn't deserve. But you've changed Sam." Her hand moved down his jaw line as she said that, feeling the way he clenched it. "You're not the boy I once knew. You're lost."

"The same goes for you." He spoke up, eyes opening as he looked into her own hazel ones. "You've changed, you're lost. I may not have been there, I don't know what happened, but this isn't the Quinn Fabray I held at night and fell in love with. You look the same on the outside, but you hate yourself." She looked away from his stare as he told her things she already knew. He knew she could barely come to terms with it herself and hearing it from him wouldn't help. "You shouldn't hate yourself. Don't you know how great you are?"

"You're wrong." She was trying to reason with him, but he was having none of it. "I'm broken, I'm tainted, no one cares, no one loves me. I'm not great." His heart was breaking right now, watching as tears welled up in her eyes and fell across her cheeks, it was so painful for him.

"I'll fix you." He whispered.

"How are you supposed to fix me if you're broken yourself?" As he sat there, his first love crying in his arms as her tears mixed with the invisible stains on the mattress, he made a promise to fix himself. She needed him. No one else loved her the way he did, and she needed him. She needed Sam Evans.


End file.
